


Have Your Cake and Eat It Too

by SuperstringSymphony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 2018 Stony MCU Bingo, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Massage, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sleepy Sex, mentions of switching, past bad relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperstringSymphony/pseuds/SuperstringSymphony
Summary: Tony comes awake to light kisses on his shoulder blades.  He cracks one eye open.  The lights are drawn down, but the holo-clock floating on his darkened window tells him it's six in the morning.  Steve smells damp and shower fresh as he leans over Tony's back, and Tony angles his head for a soft drowsy kiss.  Steve must have gone on one of his ridiculous four am jogs.  Apparently rolling around in bed for an hour the previous night had done nothing to cut into his exercise time.  Tony sighs, mumbling sleepily as he's turned from his side onto his stomach.  Broad hands work down his flanks, strong thumbs press into the dip of his spine, working out tension and soreness.





	Have Your Cake and Eat It Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camatie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camatie/gifts).



> Happy birthday to Camatie, I hope you enjoy Tony getting some birthday lovin! This was also written for MCU Stony Bingo, and fulfills a free space-sleepy smut in this case. Consent is established prior to anything happening, no consent issues here. There is a moment where Tony thinks of a no not being listened to in his past, but it's fleeting and not delved into at all. 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are amazing and so are yall! If you would ever like to watch me have meltdowns while I write, cry a lot about Tony Stark, and occasionally post art, my [Tumblr](https://ilunabarrean.tumblr.com/) is right here.

 

Tony comes awake to light kisses on his shoulder blades. He cracks one eye open. The lights are drawn down, but the holo-clock floating on his darkened window tells him it's six in the morning. Steve smells damp and shower fresh as he leans over Tony's back, and Tony angles his head for a soft drowsy kiss. Steve must have gone on one of his ridiculous four am jogs. Apparently rolling around in bed for an hour the previous night had done nothing to cut into his exercise time. Tony sighs, mumbling sleepily as he's turned from his side onto his stomach. Broad hands work down his flanks, strong thumbs press into the dip of his spine, working out tension and soreness.

Tony practically liquifies against the sheets. Steve's big hands are on him, pushing at the muscles along his spine, slippery and sweet smelling with Tony's favorite lotion. He's whispering soft words as he works, kneading at Tony's biceps, wrapping his hands around his elbow and drawing them upward, then repeating that on his other arm. Tony groans in appreciation when those touches sweep down again, and Tony raises his hips so Steve can peel the lightweight blue pajama pants down his legs. Steve tugs them off carefully, hand kneading, pressing against his thighs as he does so, then down until he's dropping a ring of kisses around first his right ankle, then the left. Tony sighs, the sound loud in the quiet of the room. Steve tosses the pants off somewhere. Tony hears a quiet thump as they hit the floor, but he doesn't care.

Everything is soft, from Steve's lips mouthing kisses all over his skin, to the warm cotton sheets beneath him. He's half hard, but that's inevitable with Steve touching him like this, there's no real urgency to come, just a slow languid push upwards towards full arousal. He settles in, letting Steve arrange his body, letting Steve bend and flex, and stretch out sore muscles better than any professional he's ever gone to. Distantly he wonders if Steve watched videos about this-the man _does_ love youtube tutorials, and JARVIS fills in any blanks that might be left by those.

“Can I touch you?” Steve asks, kissing his ear, breath minty where it fans against the side of his face.

“Mmm.” Tony mumbles. “Already touching me, feels nice, don't stop handsome.”

“I meant, can I touch you-” Steve sounds almost abashed, but he doesn't let that stop him. “inside, can I, Tony, sweetheart?” There's strong hands running over his skin, gentle and loving. Tony knows without a doubt that if he says no, Steve will drop this all, scoot back under the covers and cuddle him until the day has well and truly started. Steve is good like that. Maybe he should have higher standards than a partner that takes a 'no' seriously, but Steve is so many things, most of them good, a lot of them stubborn and pigheaded. Tony loves him more than he ever thought he could love anyone. The thought of Steve touching him, maybe pushing into him, moving in him, yeah. Tony definitely wants that.

“Touch me however you like, m'all yours.” Tony whispers, and Steve leans over him, curving a hand around his neck to tip his head back. Brown eyes blink open hazily, only to close again when Steve moves in, twisting over him to take his mouth in a slow, languid kiss that makes his nerves buzz with awareness.

“You're sure?” Steve murmurs against his lips, letting go of Tony's neck, scooting back to do something. What, Tony doesn't know, doesn't care, all he wants right now is Steve.

“So sure, c'mon Rogers, not getting any younger here.” Tony lets his head sink back down, and Steve laughs quietly. Soft shuffling behind him, the bed dips, Steve wedging his knee between Tony's thighs to push them apart slightly. The click of a cap, and then hot, and slick, and pressure, one finger dipping inside him, testing, curving to work him back open. Last night Steve had been in him, and he in Steve, Tony knows without a doubt that he's still at least a little loose, but Steve never seems to care about that. Tony just thinks he gets off on watching him squirm on his fingers. Although, Tony can sympathize. Watching Steve desperate and writhing is one of his favorite things, he can't blame Steve for feeling the same.

“Tony.” Steve says, leaning over his back again and kissing the shell of his ear as he works a second finger in. The slide is easy, Tony let's his legs fall open and loose on the bed, turning his head to watch Steve over his shoulder. “Okay?” Steve asks, short and breathless, and wondering as he spreads his fingers wide and slides a third into the space he's created.

“Yesss..” Tony hisses out on an exhale, spreading his thighs wider on the mattress, offering himself up. Steve holds him there, one hand set on the small of his back, tipping his hips up and pushing his fingers in deep. So deep that it presses him down into the mattress, makes him gasp and hide his face in the pillows, makes his hands claw on the sheets when those fingers twist inside him just so to rub against his prostate. Tony bucks as best as he can with Steve holding him there, his toes curl, legs kicking when Steve taps at his prostate, then rubs there in slow circles-perfect pressure that makes his eyes roll back and the breath stutter in his chest. There's more lube drizzling over him, being fucked into him, wet, and slick, and sloppy, but Tony doesn't care. It feels so good. Letting Steve have what he wants always feels good, and Steve is always so careful. Even when he's rougher than usual, he never hurts Tony, not in a way he doesn't love at any rate.

The fingers leave him, and then Steve is lifting him, slipping a pillow beneath his hips, letting him settle down upon it. He kisses over Tony's back, trails his hands over the muscles he finds there, testing, feeling for tension. There is none. Tony is warm and relaxed beneath him, although almost painfully aroused. Against the pillow, his cock is hard and hot, but it's a distant sort of thing, hazy and sticky sweet pleasure racing down his spine when Steve replaces his deep massaging touches with kisses that trace paths over his shoulders, the jut of his scapulae, then lower and lower, until he's swirling his tongue in the divots just above Tony's ass, hands around the backs of Tony's thighs, tight to hold him there so he doesn't squirm.

“God, you're so beautiful sweetheart.” Steve says, voice low with arousal and reverence. Tony's not one to blush, but Steve talking about him like that? His ears are red, but he gets up onto his elbows, looks back at Steve-Steve who is also on his stomach, right up between Tony's parted thighs. His lips are red and wet, blue eyes blown in the half darkness of the room. As he watches, Steve leans in, slips his hands up to spread Tony open. The breath freezes in his chest as he watches Steve's tongue dip out, and then he's licking at him, testing, and oh Steve has never done this to him before.

“Oh sweet mother of Tesla. Good Jesus _fuck!_ ” Tony gasps, all tension slumping out of his body as Steve laves at his skin, huffing out a laugh at his choice of words. Tony goes easily when Steve reaches one hand up to push him down again, flat against the bed.

“Close your eyes, just let me, let me make you feel good.” Steve says hoarsely, and really, why would Tony resist that kind of offer.

“All yours, god, do whatever you want, you're amazing, so amazing.” Tony pants against the pillow beneath his head, jumping just a little bit when Steve spreads his cheeks apart and lays something there.

“Want you to kiss me after.” Steve sounds fond and amused as he settles the dental dam in place. Tony doesn't really have a moment to contemplate that before Steve is there again-licking and pressing his tongue into the relaxed clench of his hole through the barrier of latex. It's the most indecent kiss Tony has ever had in his life. Even through the dam it feels wet, hot, Steve's tongue licking around his rim and then pushing in, and Tony is gasping, writhing, being held fast by Steve's hands on his ass. Steve's hands holding him open, Steve's mouth sending chills up his spine and making his cock leak precome against the pillow so copiously Tony just knows that pillowcase is a lost cause.

“Steve!” He gasps, reaching back to grab at silky blond hair, holding Steve against him and trying to press back against that perfect mouth. Steve growls, the vibration lighting up all the sensitive nerve endings there. It's fantastic, tortuous and incredible. Tony digs his knees into the bed, trying and failing to get leverage, as if he can urge Steve on, urge him to get up and get in him, but Steve is implacable, immovable. His ass is going to have perfect finger shaped bruises on it, Tony knows it, back in the part of his brain that's not trying to turn itself inside out with the pleasure. His cock twitches against the pillow, his thighs shake as Steve presses his knuckles against his perineum and licks a circle around his hole before giving it a sucking kiss, then another, just rocking his knuckles there, until Tony is all but sobbing with how good it feels. Tony goes limp against the bed, panting and shaking when Steve draws back and rubs soothingly over the back of his legs, turning his hands to put deep pressure on his inner thighs where they still tremble and twitch.

“Not yet, just a little longer.” Steve says, voice a gravelly purr. Tony can't even bring himself to say anything to that, so he just lays there, flushed and panting as Steve tosses the dental dam away and then trails a path of kisses up his spine.

 “Gimme a second.” Tony pants. “Just a second I need-need to calm down or I'm gonna come.” Tony squeezes his eyes shut, blowing out a gusty breath. Steve settles atop him, cock a hard heavy line resting snug up against the cleft of his ass. “God _Steve_.”

"I'll give you as long as you need, just relax sweetheart.” Steve says, solicitous even as his dick leaves trails of precome over Tony's ass. Tony shifts, twisting his torso, and Steve helps, bracing one arm on the mattress, and curling his free hand over Tony's jaw, angling them together for a slow searching kiss. Steve's mouth is so hot, lips swollen and flushed with blood from eating Tony out. The thought makes another kick of arousal course through his frazzled nerve endings, and he can't help the shiver that works down his spine-can't help rocking his hips back to feel Steve sliding against him, filthy and wet at the head.

“Okay, okay, wow, this is the best thing to wake up to ever, god.” Tony babbles, turning from the kiss to drop his head back on the pillows, taking a few steadying breaths.

“Yeah, this is okay, you, you like it?” Steve sounds almost shy despite having just fingered and rimmed Tony into near incoherence.

“I love it, loved all of it, but right now, I want this.” Tony pauses, reaching back between their bodies, wiggling his hips down to get more space between them so he can wrap his hand around Steve's cock and give it a long, slow pull. He can't see it, head down on the pillow as it is, but he feels the hot, silky skin pulse against his hand, hears the way Steve groans as he tilts his hips up, and pushes back to try and work Steve into himself.

“Wait, wait.” Steve gasps, Tony's hand stills, eyes clenching shut. Steve doesn't make him wait long. Tony feels another drizzle of lube over his hole. Steve shifts behind him, sighing as he strokes himself slick, and then he's right _there,_ holding Tony open with a hand on his ass, slipping through Tony's now lax hold. Even with all the preparation before, there's still a stretch, a moment where Tony has to consciously relax and allow all that pressure and heat to become pleasure. Steve's hand slips away from his hip to brace on the bed by Tony's shoulder as he presses in and in and in, until the hand he had on himself meets Tony's. He stills there for a moment, gently taking Tony's hand away, and then he's pinning that hand to the bed, bracing his knees between Tony's to spread him wide as he buries himself in a long slow thrust that makes Tony's eyes roll and his thighs quiver when he bottoms out with a slow, deep circular grind of his hips.

“Good, you're so good, just look at you, perfect.” Steve moans out, sounding awed and out of his head as he always does when Tony lets him do this.

Tony can't even say anything to that. His mouth is open against the pillow, hand spasming in Steve's grip. Then Steve does it _again._ That same undulation of his hips, sparking up against sensitive nerves, Tony can feel him everywhere. “Haah...fuck-” Is all he can manage on a creaking moan. Steve takes that as encouragement, drawing back in a long toe curling slide before rocking back into him. It's not fast, but it's perfect, deep and intense, and Tony can't think, can't do anything but roll his hips back against Steve and beg for anything, everything. Steve is moaning against his ear, sweating and swearing blasphemies the way he only does when they're like this. He lets go of Tony's hand, getting a hand under them, between Tony and the pillow he's been desperately rubbing against.

“Close, I'm, I'm-” Tony gasps out, the breaths leaving him are short and staccato. Steve just growls, a low rumbling sound that vibrates against Tony's back. His hand wraps around Tony's cock, fingers forming a tight sleeve for Tony to thrust into while he fucks Tony like he's aiming for a prize. Tony would like to give him a gold star, he really would, but all he can do is bury his face in the pillows, and bite down so he doesn't wake everyone in the compound.

It's still a close thing however when Steve leans down, trails kisses over his neck, and whispers dirty praise in his ear. “You feel so good, so tight, god the way you're squeezing me, c'mon wanna feel you come-show me what I'm doing to you, let me feel how much you love it-” Usually it takes Tony longer to come than Steve, but today that is not going to happen.

He feels it draw tight in his belly, the sensation sucking him under like a tide. Sometimes his orgasms are slow, molasses sweet, a sigh out while his toes curl. This one punches through him when Steve thrusts deep, grinding against his prostate, holding his hips pinned against the pillows while his callused fingers squeeze around his cock in a perfect slide. His ears are ringing, rushing, he's gasping something out against the pillow, grabbing at the sheets and biting down on soft cotton. Steve strokes him through it, whispering into his ear and rocking their hips together to draw it out. Tony slumps against the bed, utterly spent, jerking and groaning as Steve thrusts once, twice, then holds there, coming with an loud, decadent moan of his own.

They lay like that, Steve dropping drowsy half dazed kisses over any of Tony's skin within reach. Tony can barely muster anything other than a sigh when Steve pulls out. His limbs feel rubbery, as if he'd sink to the floor if he tried to walk right now. It's amazing. Steve looks to be feeling similarly when he gently rolls Tony off the pillows and down onto the untouched sheets beside them.

“Wow.” Tony croaks, reaching up to touch Steve's flushed cheeks. His eyes are liquid blue, adoring, the expression open on his face. “What brought that on?” He asks, licking his lips to wet them. His throat is scratchy, mouth dry, the corners of his eyes are wet from clenching them shut so tightly. Whatever encouraged Steve to do this, he hopes he can find a way to do it again. Steve shoots him a quizzical look, leaning over the side of the bed to grab the container of wet wipes off the bedside table.

“It's your birthday? I also have um. I was going to bring you breakfast in bed.” How Steve still manages to look in any way uncertain after what he just did, Tony will never know. 

“JARVIS?”

“It is the twenty ninth sir, your date of birth, as Captain Rogers said.” Comes the quick answer. Tony blinks slowly, but doesn't offer anything up while Steve cleans them both up and tosses the wipes in the waste bin with perfect aim.

“Steve, I would _love_ breakfast in bed.” He says seriously.

“Did you forget your own birthday?” Steve asks, clambering out of the bed on shaky legs. Tony doesn't protest as Steve picks him up and sets him on the nearby couch. Tony learned long ago that Steve Rogers allows no arguments when it comes to stripping the bed down after making a mess of it, so he just relaxes down into the cushions and enjoys having a gloriously naked super soldier making their bed.

“Um. Would you believe I lost track? I was in another hemisphere earlier, and then there was the thing with the gyroscope in Philly-” He trails off as Steve bends to pull a fresh fitted sheet over the bed.

“Take a picture, it'll last longer.” Steve says with a grin.

“Will do, JARVIS, you heard the man.”

“JARVIS belay that, no pictures of me naked.” Steve laughs, shooting Tony an indulgent grin as he finishes tucking corners in and making the bed up to his liking.

“Aw but it's my birthday.” Tony tries to sound put out, but he's too languid and relaxed for that. Steve just shakes his head, sauntering over to pull Tony back into his arms and into bed. “Breakfast later? Birthday kisses now, because you love me?” Tony says hopefully.

“Birthday kisses now, because I love you.” Steve agrees, rolling him back into the pillows and dipping his head to start them off. His body is practically glowing with contentment, and yeah, he'll probably be sore tomorrow, but this is already the best birthday he's had in years.

 

 


End file.
